Irracional
by Mad Rainbows
Summary: "¿Por qué, Kick? ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?" "Porque soy un servicio, un préstamo, de parte de mi padre, castigada por intentar negar las reglas y querer ser libre." "¿Te matarías si te lo pido? ¿Si te lo digo así como: "Por favor suicidese, señor Reynaldo", si?" K&R/One-Shot/Lime


**Advertencia:**

**_Esta no es una historia de "Flores y Corazones"; _**

**_Es una ficción aderezada de verdad y de _****_naturaleza _****_sensualmente trágica._**

* * *

_Maldita sociedad machista, maldita economía dominante, maldita vida injusta. _

Ella quiso volar, ser libre de todo aquello que a los ojos de todos era correcto y salir a ver el mundo con él... Pero poco duraron sus alas que fueron cortadas por aquel que se las concedió, le había traicionado y no pudo tolerar eso. Aprendió que la _eternidad _junto a alguien que no cuenta las horas es extremadamente más efímera. Resignada a volver a caer se mantuvo sola, sola con su sombra y su espíritu débil que nuevamente se tornó susceptible a su padre. Continuó siendo una mujer de gran intelecto y excelente líder pero la "_maquina"_ no admite que las mujeres manden, ¿"_Igualdad"_? Pfft, muchos hablan pero los que actúan los callan con los papeles que más valen y en el doble de cantidades. El mundo se le vino abajo y se abstuvo a obedecer al trabajo -aunque era el peor del grupo- que le obligó su querido y único ser con el que compartía sangre y hogar.

―Buenos días― Irrumpió en la oficina de su odiado jefe para llevarle un pequeño montón de faxes, se avergonzó de entrar sin saber que estaba en una reunión con otro empresario de alto poder.

―_Ah_, señorita Perkins, buenos días― Le saludó con cinismo en su tono y triunfo en su sonrisa ―Tarde nuevamente― Se recostó en su cómoda silla al cruzarse de brazos ―Espero que las horas de sueño extra por lo menos mantenga su belleza.

―Por favor revise esto, señor― Le dijo secamente al dejarle las hojas en el escritorio, le miró disgustada y caminó firmemente a la salida.

―Ojala las secretarias fueran como en las películas, ¿No?― Le preguntó graciosamente a Reynaldo que al escucharle cambió a una expresión de asco y desaprobación, provocando que el chistoso se guardara los comentarios similares hasta el fin de la reunión.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda la ira que siempre guardo en su interior. Cada vez que lo miraba se le reía en la cara de que al final todo le salio perfecto a él y su ambicioso padre aceptó que ella comiera de su mano a cambio de más dinero. Quería llorar como todas las noches y todas las mañanas cuando recordaba el sufrir de este infierno.

_¿Por qué, Kick? ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?_

Se peinó en el baño haciéndose una coleta, se miró al espejo y al ver las lagrimas asomarse de sus ojos verdes las escondió con agua del grifo. Se arregló la ropa y se puso la impenetrable mascara de seria para salir a la vida. Se encaminó a su propio lugar de trabajo, que por desgracia era la habitación anterior a la oficina principal donde residía y los manipulaba el mismísimo _Diablo_. Los lujos y ambiente alrededor no reconfortaba los segundos, las horas desperdiciadas allí. Se sentó para atender el teléfono y administrar la agenda de él.

_Maldigo a mi estúpido y vendido padre por hacerme vivir para este falso infeliz._

Se repetía a misma como un testamento en forma de lamento, luego casi por reflejo les deseaba la muerte. Pasaron unas horas y pasaron al frente suyo ambos superiores camino a la puerta principal. Unos minutos más que su jefe volvió para acercarsele y entregarle unos datos para agregar. Le continuó mirando con algo de desprecio por su mal cumplimiento del deber. Ella le devolvía una mirada aun peor.

―En una hora venga a charlar conmigo, Perkins― Ordenó imponentemente golpeando la mesa con su indice y siguió camino a su oficina.

Kendall exhaló fuertemente al apretar sus dientes y su puño con el que golpeo en su otra palma para no hacer tanto ruido, apoyó sus labios en sus dedos mientras paseaba la mirada entrecerrada por las paredes intentando calmarse y dedicarle todas las palabras soeces que conocía en voz baja. El tiempo paso volando entre llamadas, papeleos y caracteres. Al mirar el reloj quería mandar todo al diablo, era el momento de encararlo. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y con determinación se preparó para lidiar con él. Con paso firme se adentró en el infierno, abrió y cerró la puerta como si nada y se sentó en la silla frente a Reynaldo; Este le miró por sobre sus anteojos de descanso para leer y apagó la portátil, cerrándola. Suspiró al recostarse en el respaldo de su trono moderno, se quitó las gafas, dejándolas en el escritorio y se frotó los ojos con sus dedos. Le dedicó una expresión de reproche al apoyar sus codos en los apoyabrazos y entrelazar sus manos.

―Me imagino que sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿No?― Ella resopló al cruzarse de brazos, puso los ojos en blanco y luego los apartó a un costado, como siempre con un desdén agrio.

_Porque soy un servicio, un préstamo, de parte de mi padre, castigada por intentar negar las reglas y querer ser libre._

―Me alegro de que todo esté claro entonces, señorita― Continuó sonriéndose malvado ―Veo que puede llegar justo a tiempo para reprimendas pero no para el trabajo ¿Tanto desea ser despedida?

_No tienes ni la más mínima idea._

―Responda, Perkins― Exigió al deslizar sus manos a sus antebrazos e inclinarse a su secretaria, esperando escuchar aunque sea un susurro de esos labios; Nada salió de ellos, solo se movían en muecas de impaciencia. Él se levantó y, paseando alrededor del escritorio, se detuvo a su lado derecho para sentarse en el borde de la madera ―Señorita, está en todo su derecho de hablar, comentarme lo que le molesta para darle solución― Kendall se rio sarcástica.

_¿Te matarías si te lo pido? ¿Si te lo digo así como: "Por favor suicidese, señor Reynaldo", si?_

―Pues bien, veo que no desea cooperar de buena gana― Hizo sonar fuertemente la madera para que le mirara ―No me queda mucho más qu_e _agregar el ultimátum: _"Tienes los días contados"_― Se miraron fijo fríamente por un instante ―¿Tampoco responderás?― Ella negó, provocando que el rubio suspirara al cruzarse de brazos otra vez para imitar como ella se cerraba a la razón ―Ay, Kendall, no esperes que la vida te pida permiso para seguir... Antes eras toda una dictadora, ahora dejas que te pasen por encima... Es culpa de _Buttowski_.

―Cállate ya, imbécil― Gritó con rabia. Él sonrió.

―Si te hubieras quedado conmigo...― Fue interrumpido:

―Seria igual que ahora― Dijo al rodar sus ojos.

―... Te hubieras ahorrado algo que era evidente― Corrigió, se levantó para volver a su trono de cuero negro y tomó sus gafas ―Cuando te engañas hasta a ti mismo, pierdes― Comentó al deslizarlas sobre el tabique de su nariz ―Tu misma me enseñaste eso; Además de que si amas, también pierdes― Encendió su notebook e hizo un gesto para echarla ―Vete, la próxima vez que llegues tarde te vas a la calle.

―Quiero ver que puedas dejarme ir otra vez― Con esas palabras logró que su jefe le mirara por ultima vez destilando ira de sus lagos azules que parecían hervir, Kendall sonrió divertida y se marchó.

_No puedes echarme. Pagas mucho por mí y lo sabes. Por más que me quieras quebrar será el único pilar en pie de mi ser._

Pasaron días desde el supuesto _"ultimátum" _y ella continuó con su ritual de martirizarse antes de dormir e ir a trabajar, lo cual significaba que llegaba tarde a sus obligaciones. Su maldito superior no le molestó más, rio un poco, quizás se dio por vencido. Pero su orgullo se comenzó a deshilachar al entrar en su lugar de trabajo, a su lado caminó una bien dotada mujer de cabellos negros y cara perfecta aunque su labial estaba manchando su boca y con apuro lo intentaba limpiar antes de salir. Kendall quedó boquiabierta ante lo sucedido y se sobresaltó cuando él también se asomó de las puertas del purgatorio. Pudo ver como se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa y extrañamente no llevaba corbata, entrecerró la mirada cuando este se apoyó en el marco de forma seductora, viéndose arrogante.

―Señorita Perkins, ¿Que le he dicho de llegar tarde?― Se sonrió al peinar su flequillo con sus dedos ―Aunque hoy me alegro de su irresponsabilidad― Su secretaria le clavó los ojos por un rato para después dejar su bolso y ponerse al tanto de las cosas ―No te pongas muy cómoda, Kendall, ya preparé todos los papeles para dejarte ir.

―¿Ah, si?― Contestó en un tono de burla, realmente pensaba que la quería engañar. Él asintió y son un ademan le invitó a pasar a su oficina. Ella quedó dubitativa un segundo, luego le siguió ―No me hagas perder el tiempo, por favor.

―_Tiempo_ es lo que me robaste a mi, hermosa― Caminó al escritorio y le pasa un contrato ya firmado por él ―Me robaste mucho tiempo― Le alcanzó una lapicera azul ―Firma― Le ordenó mirándola serio. Ella leyó detenidamente las clausulas y por cada linea se le agrandaba la sonrisa de felicidad; Reynaldo también se puso feliz por verla así después de tanto tiempo de ser toda un iceberg, sacudió su cabeza y miró para otro lado, al mismo tiempo deseaba mantenerla para él.

_Mi libertad, separada de mi por una simple firma... Nuevamente libre para elegir por mi misma._

No pensó más que firmó y estuvo a punto de hacerle una copia para él, pero se lo negó; Simplemente se despidió dándole la mano de forma ejecutiva pero amistosa, ella le aceptó y se fue para su casa a toda prisa. No había persona más feliz en la tierra que ella. Pero lo más predecible de la vida es que es impredecible... Y muy cruel, sin torturas que dejan sangre sobre la piel, que arden como el fuego pero que no queman; Más bien son una llama de fuego fatuo recordándote el dolor y que se escapan al intentar apagarlos.

―¡¿Como que has firmado para renunciar?!― Le gritó furioso su padre al enterarse de sus tonterías. Su hija retrocedió un poco e intentó razonar con él.

―¡Pero me otorgó muchísimo dinero!― Le dijo al acercarle el papel que es fácilmente destrozado entre sus manos, el rostro de Kendall empalideció al ver los pedazos hacerse diminutos entre los dedos de su ambicioso padre ―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Ya no tiene ningún valor!― Apenas terminó de quejarse que su padre le da un fuerte cachetazo que la empuja unos pasos hacia atrás, ella se toca suavemente la zona colorada con sus dedos y lagrimas mojando sus pestañas.

―¡Desde que conociste a ese estúpido bastardo te convertiste en toda una malcriada _irracional_! Me desafiaste al escapar con él para después volver llorando― Ella escuchaba su sermón llorando a mares ―¡Reynaldo siempre fue el partido perfecto para ti y una vez más te niegas a él!― La agarra fuertemente del brazo para arrastrarla a su habitación y tirarla dentro ―Voy a llamarlo y haz _lo que sea necesario_ para que te vuelva a contratar ¡¿Entendido?!― Y dio un escandaloso portazo.

Se abrazó a si misma con odio y rebalsando de la más pura tristeza que parecía estar vaciándose en cada gota que caía en el gélido suelo de su habitación donde se desmayó. A la mañana siguiente el monstruo que antes conocía como su "Padre" la despertó y le exigió que se preparara para llegar hasta los tratos más bajos con tal de que le continuaran asegurando la cantidad de dinero de siempre, que por cierto era exuberante como para comer en restaurante lujoso el resto de la vida. Le acompañó en un taxi y la entregó junto con unas mentiras para enmendar los errores de su hija. Oh, la cara de Reynaldo, la mismísima encarnación de un diablo emisario de la soberbia. En cuanto quedaron solos en su oficina él, impaciente por poseerla, cerró con llave la puerta. Su presa, la hermosa doncella que siempre le tentó a pecar desde que descubrió el tema, se había sentado en el escritorio; Vestida con el uniforme, el cabello suelto y bien peinado cayendo en cascadas doradas a sus costados y sobre sus ojos elegantemente delineados. Pero lo más importante para él, lo que más le atraía de las de las mujeres eran las que usaban labial rojo como sangre fresca. Se acercó lentamente, al estar a su lado se apoyó con su mano izquierda y buscó mirarla a los ojos.

―¿Otra vez aquí, señorita Perkins?― No pudo evitar continuar con su orgullo reflejado en su expresión ―Me dijeron que lloraste al arrepentirte ¿Es verdad?― Ella asintió, difícilmente manteniéndose sin derrumbarse al mirarlo regodearse de esa mentira que le fabrico su padre. El rubio sonrió y tomó la mano delicada y se la llevó a los labios para besarla al más antiguo estilo de la realeza ―Esto es un _amor irracional_, incomprehensible pero real ¿Te gustaría una lujosa cita?― Kendall sacó su mano de las suyas rápidamente, provocando que arqueara una ceja en desaprobación.

_¿Y tener que aguantarte más de lo necesario? Olvídalo. Además, ¿Para que cerraste la puerta entonces? Embaucador._

―Quiero disminuir mi tortura, no aumentarla― Dijo firmemente, él la presionó contra su cuerpo de golpe, quedando entre sus piernas; Su mano izquierda asegurando que no se escapara mientras su derecha se deleitaba con la suave piel al recorrerla debajo de su falda, se acercó a su oído para suspirarle las posteriores oraciones.

―Si así lo deseas, así será― Y comenzó a besarle el cuello equilibrando la delicadeza de sus labios con el atrevimiento de sus manos.

De a poco la recostó con cuidado en la superficie, logrando usar sus diez dedos para resbalarlos a lo largo de las piernas femeninas y jadeó levemente sobre el primer botón de la camisa de ella, el cual agarró entre sus dientes y le arrancó para después escupirlo a un lado. Kendall se mordía el labio con impotencia para detenerle, correr de estos dos enfermos y vivir por ella misma. Todas sus esperanzas le fueron arrebatadas hace rato.

_Maldito, Kick... Esto es tu culpa... Reynaldo tenia razón, después de todo. _

_Ah, es todo un experto en esto. _

_Solo sus hermanos demonios sabrán de cuantas mujeres tomó tanta experiencia... Es desagradable._

Él le había desabotonado la camisa con paciencia y, quizás se podría decir, calidez para hacerse sufrir la espera, una dulce autoflagelacion. Al terminar se quitó su saco negro para tirarlo al suelo con desinterés e inclinándose sobre el estomago, le marcó un camino de cortos besitos ascendente hasta esos labios que tanto le atraían. Cuando decidió a arrebatar uno de los preciados tesoros, sintió diez agujas enterrándose fervientemente en su espalda. Apretó los dientes con una ligera mueca de dolor por un segundo y luego le sonrió.

―Así me gusta, el mejor sexo es el que deja marcas en la piel― Comentó susurrando.

―¿Tienes un cuchillo?― Preguntó ella sonando fastidiosa.

― Quizás para la próxima, mi vida. Hoy quiero vivir para verte salir humillada― Rio entre dientes ―¿Habrá algo más dulce que la venganza?― Le acarició la mejilla, la rubia reaccionó como si esperara que le diera un golpe ―No sé, pero tú estas a su altura.

* * *

**No a la trata de personas de cualquier índole.**

Quería hacer algo subido de tono y fuera de toda la "melosa diabetes" del _Kindall _XD XD

Okey, nada ... Os advertí que era trágico. ¿Os traume? ¿Les recordé a algo? ¿Vais a denunciarme? Cuéntamelo en un Review (?) XD


End file.
